oneshot: KUWABARA KAZUMA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Del compilado PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN TANTEI DE 2005. povs. Kuwabara.


**Fic basado en la Serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**De la compilación Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei (CAP6)**

**Creación: noviembre de 2005**

**Reescritura junio de 2009**

_**Song fics: **__**Hipnotízame- Fobia.**_

**KUWABARA**__**KAZUMA**

**----------- **

**--------------------------------------- **

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

**--------------------- **

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

.....

"_**Pude cerrar los ojos, mas no pude dejar de verte,  
Y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar,  
Puedo callar la voces, mas no puedo dejar de oírte,  
Puedo dejar de ser, pero no puedo dejar de estar."  
**_

Soy un tonto y siempre me conformé con serlo, pero las cosas cambian y dejé de sentir que ya no podía hacer nada con mi vida. Siempre estuve acostumbrado a buscarle pleito al que se cruzara por delante; Urameshi siempre decía que era un tonto por seguir peleando, ya que nunca podría vencerlo.

Mi misión era vencerlo, pero luego apareciste tú. En medio del vacío, nació una luz y esa luz eres tú.

Tus lágrimas fueron mi nuevo sentido. Lo que dio fuerza a ser valiente. Lo que me hizo ir hacia a ti y vencer los obstáculos que se me pusieron por delante...

Desde aquel momento no habría límites para mí...

**  
**_**"Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame."  
**_

Podría decir que lo único que tengo y que puedo darte es mi fuerza. Mi seguir luchando.

Tu imagen me da fuerza, me libera y me encadena. Es extraño, pero soy demasiado feliz al perderme en tus ojos.

No hay límites en mis fuerzas cuando se trata de estar contigo y de luchar por ti. Las energías nunca se agotaran dentro de mi cuerpo, si el motivo es rescatarte de las llamas y de la maldad.

**  
**_**"Puedo calmar mi mente, mas no puedo calmar mi sangre,  
Y puedo ser sincero, sin dejar de mentir,  
Puedo quedarme cerca, mas no puedo dejar de oírte,  
Puedo cambiar mi vida, mas no puedo cambiarme a mí,"  
**_

Tu frialdad me congela alegremente, mientras sonríes angelicalmente para mí. Cuanto querría ser merecedor de tu cariño. De poder saberme dueño de tu corazón eternamente, tan eterno como el hielo en las montañas del Makai.

**  
****"**_**Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame."  
**_

Nunca descansaré de decirte que te quiero y que por ti soy capaz de morir dos veces.

Nunca me cansaré de susurrarte que no dejaré de amarte, aunque tú no me quieras, aunque tú te vayas lejos y nunca vuelvas a verme en tu vida.

**  
****"**_**Bésame, intoxícame,  
Ya no me importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma atrápame."**_

**  
**No habrá límites para los latidos de mi corazón ni para las palabras de amor. Siempre estaré allí, tomando tus manos delicadas y blancas entre las mías, nunca dejaré de recordarte que soy fuerte y valiente por ti y para ti, y que el destino no podrá contra mí.

**  
**_**"Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame."  
**_

El sonido, el palpitar continuo de mi corazón, golpeándome el pecho con su PUM-PUM... interminable, recordándome que eres su única dueña, y que sin una mirada tuya puedo morir aquí, sin dudas y vacío. Las promesas no mueren, los sueños no mueren, el amor no muere, pero yo puedo morir sin tu mirada clara...

¿Por tu cabeza ha pasado alguna vez, algún pensamiento hacia mí? ¿Tu corazón se ha calentado con mi recuerdo? ¿Alguna de sus preciadas lágrimas han caído por mi causa? Me ves cuando me ves. Me oyes cuando estás cerca de mí. Escuchas el latido de mi corazón. Has averiguado quien soy y qué quiero de mi vida.

**  
"**_**Bésame, idiotízame,  
Ya no me importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma atrápame."**_

Los latidos de mi corazón agolpándose en mi pecho...Y tu imagen eterna en mis retinas viviendo placida en mis recuerdos. En mis sentimientos. En mis lágrimas y en mis palabras en medio de las noches dirigidas a las estrellas fugaces.

El destino existe. Y quiso que te conociera... Sólo espero... No morir dos veces para demostrarte lo tanto que te quiero.

_________

-------

---

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic.**


End file.
